


Narnia- Susan’s Adventure!

by Shea777



Series: Adopted [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Shea777
Summary: What happen to Susan After the train wreck? Read and discover! Join Susan as she rediscovers her hope and her first love.Adopted for Rachel Shepherd Writer over @ff.net





	1. Chapter Pne

**I Do Not Own the Chronicles of Narnia. I do not own Susan! The only thing that I own is the characters I create, and the situations I put them in!**

Narnia: Susan’s Adventure!

Chapter One

Susan walk into her family’s home. This was the first time she had been here since the death funeral of her family. As she walk up the stairs and through the house, she paused in the doorway of Peter’s room. His walls were covered with artwork and bookshelves.  The pictures of lions, swords, horses, mountains and valleys, ships, and castles made her smile. After the war…… He and Edmund had become obsessed with all things “Narnia”. How she hated that word, memories good and bad were pushed to the surface of her memory. With a sigh she pushed the away the memories, as she walked past Edmund’s room, peeking through the doorway,  it looked much like Peter’s room, however there were books on the law piled neatly on his desk. Edmund had been studying to be a lawyer, just because of the whole: “King Edmund the Just” deal.

Susan made herself walk to Lucy’s doorway. She and Lucy had been very close their whole lives, in recent years however, they had drifted apart.  As she gently pushed the door open she gasped. “Oh, Lucy.” she murmured as she walked into the room. Lucy also had become obsessed with “Narnia”, however her obsession came in a much gentler form. Pictures of castles, ships, horses, dresses, landscapes, flowers, Lions, and finally lambs hung on her walls. “I am not sure what sheep have to do with “Narnia” little sister.” she chuckled as she walked to Lucy’s old wardrobe.

Gently she placed her hands on the knobs, and opened the doors. She gasped once more, sitting there on the center shelf sat a package addressed to her. “Oh, Lucy! you should not have gotten me a gift.” she whispered, as tears filled her eyes. With great care she picked the gift up, cradling it close to her chest, she quickly made her way down the stairs and out the backdoor. She crossed the yard to a small shaded area where a table and two chairs stood. She sat down in one of the chairs.

Carefully Susan undid the string hold the package. In it were two books. The first was a spiral bound journal, and the second was a Bible. “Huh, why did Lucy give me a Bible? I already have one.” Susan thought. Carefully she open the journal and was amazed at what she found.


	2. Chapter Two

**I Do Not Own the Chronicles of Narnia. I do not own Susan! The only thing that I own is the characters I create, and the situations I put them in!**

Narnia- Susan’s Adventure!

Chapter Two

Carefully Susan undid the string hold the package. In it were two books. The first was a spiral bound journal, and the second was a Bible. “Huh, why did Lucy give me a Bible? I already have one.” Susan thought. Carefully she open the Journal and was amazed at what she found. On the first page was a letter, addressed to her. It was written in her sister’s careful and neat handwriting.

_ “Dear Susan, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I am not sure if you will ever read it, however a great, deep, and burning need to write to has swelled in my heart. I just returned from Narnia. Aslan, told me and Edmund that this was our last trip. And that we would need to get to know him in our own world. I know you say that it was all just some game that we played. That the war made us fearful and so we escaped into Narnia. However, this is not true, and you know that I speak the truth. What you will not believe is this: Eustas joined Edmund and myself. Something most amazing happened on the trip. Eustas has changed. He is not as self-centered as he once was. He has changed, I only hope that you get the chance to see it for yourself. _

_    Susan, _

_ I cannot explain the deep burning in my heart. It tells me that my days in this world are numbered and my time… limited. How I wish that you believed, but I know that, I cannot change you. Dearest sister, I love you very deeply. I pray you return to him who love you so deeply. The bible that you will receive with this book of letters, has been marked with colorful ribbons and passages that I hope help you to regain what you have lost. _

_ Your Sister, _

_    Lucy. _

_ P.S. Matthew chapter six, verses nineteen thru twenty one. It’s marked with an emerald ribbon” _

Susan gently pick up the Bible, she noticed that there were many ribbons marking many places. With great care she open the book to the emerald colored ribbon. Carefully she read the verses her sister had marked for her.


	3. Chapter Three

Narnia- Susan’s Adventure!

Chapter Three

Susan gently pick up the Bible, she noticed that there were many ribbons marking many places. With great care she open the book to the emerald colored ribbon. Carefully she read the verses her sister had marked for her.

**“19** **Do not store up for yourselves treasures on earth, where moths and vermin destroy, and where thieves break in and steal.** **20** **But store up for yourselves treasures in heaven, where moths and vermin do not destroy, and where thieves do not break in and steal.** **21** **For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also.”**

Tears ran down Susan’s cheeks, she placed the Bible on the table and wept. Then after a moment she felt a hand to her shoulder. She lifted her head to see a young man, no older than thirty-three. His eyes held something that she could not explain. She pulled away and jumped out of the chair.

“Who are you?? And what are you doing in my yard??” she asked with a mixture of fear and venom in her voice. The man’s eyes flicked briefly with hurt, but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

“My name is Judah. As for the reason I am in your yard, the wall is made of stone and it is low to the ground. When I saw that you were wrestling with grief, I thought you might like to have someone to comfort you.” he responded.

His eyes held a depth of compassion. Susan looked at this stranger, he had hazel eyes, and his hair was brown with red and gold mixed in.

“ I am sorry, Judah. I responded harshly to you. I just lost my parents, siblings, cousin, and three friends. I found this book of letters that my sister wrote me, before her death. And the truth they hold, caused the grief to well up anew.” Susan said, as tears spilled down her cheeks once more.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,   
> Here is the second story I Adopted.  
> I will try to update my other stories soon.

**I Do Not Own the Chronicles of Narnia. I do not own Susan! The only thing that I own is the characters I create, and the situations I put them in!**

Narnia- Susan’s Adventure!

Chapter Four

“ I am sorry, Judah. I responded harshly to you. I just lost my parents, siblings, cousin, and three friends. I found this book of letters that my sister wrote me, before her death. And the truth they hold, caused the grief to well up anew.” Susan said, as tears spilled down her cheeks once more.

A small but sad smile grace Judah’s face. With great care he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other he used to wipe away her tears.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“My name is Susan.” She answered glumly.

“I understand, grief can cause us to respond in ways that we, would not normally respond. I to have lost people that I deeply care for. However, you must remember what 1 Thessalonians 4:13-18 says:

**13** **But we do not want you to be uninformed, brothers, about those who are asleep, that you may not grieve as others do who have no hope.** **14** **For since we believe that Jesus died and rose again, even so, through Jesus, God will bring with him those who have fallen asleep.**

Susan, do not forget, that your family loved you. Your loved ones did not die, they only fell asleep. And if you are willing you can be reunited with them.”

Susan gasped, and then uttered a single word.

“How?”

“ Come with me, and I will show you.” Judah replied. He stretched out his hand. Susan slowly reach out and took it.


End file.
